A la poursuite du passé
by BettyWarren
Summary: Presque deux ans après la guerre, Hermione se questionne sur ses origines. Le voyage qu'elle s'apprête à vivre sera certes semé d'embuches mais aussi de belles surprises, surtout quand l'aide vient de là où on ne l'attend pas… - FICTION EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue sur _A la poursuite du passé_, ceci ma première fanfiction et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira. Je tiens aussi à signaler que ce premier chapitre est un chapitre d'introduction, autrement dit ce sera le plus cour et très certainement le moins intéressant de toute la fiction, il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogues et j'ai conscience qu'il peut y avoir des longueurs dans certains passages mais c'est important pour vous plonger dans l'histoire alors j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de lire le prochain chapitre et de me laisser une chance avant de vous faire une opinion sur ce que vaudra cette fiction.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Synopsis_: Le temps guérit les blessures mais n'efface pas les souvenirs. Presque deux ans après la guerre, Hermione se questionne sur ses origines. Comment ses dernières peuvent-elles donner naissance à la haine dans le cœur d'un millier de sorcier ? Comment même des enfants de moldus sont-ils capables d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques ? Le voyage qu'elle s'apprête à vivre sera certes semé d'embuches mais aussi de belles surprises, surtout quand l'aide vient de là où on ne l'attend pas…

_Disclamer_ : Cette histoire est inspirée des romans de J.K. Rowling, l'univers magique et certains personnages lui appartiennent.

* * *

><p>31 juillet 1998 - <em>La Gazette du Sorcier<em> - Prix : 7 Noises

**Double-homicide au manoir Malefoy : un ancien mangemort jugé coupable.****  
><strong>

Le 31 Mai dernier, Lucius Malefoy, avait été accusé de collaboration avec le mage noir, Lord Voldemort, lors de la guerre et de participation à un crime contre l'humanité. (…) Mr Malefoy était derrière les barreaux de la police municipale magique quand il réussit à échapper à la surveillance des gardes, lui permettant ainsi de rejoindre le manoir. (…) Au matin du 2 Juin, le corps de son épouse, Narcissa Malefoy, avait été retrouvé sans vie dans le salon du manoir famillial du Wiltshire. Le corps du jeune Malefoy reste quand à lui, encore introuvable mais des traces de sang ayant étaient retrouvés sur les lieux du crime, et expertisés, nous ont révélé qu'il s'agissait bien du sang de Drago Malefoy et selon l'analyse des médicomages légistes, il aurait subit de le même sort que celui de sa défunte mère. (…)

Au cours du procès de Lucius Malefoy, qui s'est tenu avant-hier au Ministère de la magie – département de la justice magique -, l'accusé avait reconnu avoir tué les victimes par le moyen d'un sortilège impardonnable, l'avakadavra. La thèse d'un comportement désespéré avait été soulevé pour parler de l'accusé et tenter d'expliquer son comportement. En effet, Mr malefoy se savait condamné à une peine d'emprisonnement à perpétuité dans la prison d'Azkaban. (…) Le juge a rendu son verdict, le 5 Juillet prochain à 11 heure, Mr Lucius Malefoy subira le baiser du détraqueur jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Winkus Oddpick

**°O°**

_Deux ans plus tard._

- Je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer, informa la secrétaire en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Pour la troisième fois consécutive, Hermione soupira. Si ses recherches ne l'avait pas obligée à se rendre aux archives du comté de Wigtown, elle aurait quittée la ville depuis plusieurs jours.

- Ecoutez, c'est vraiment très important. Cela fait déjà une semaine que je suis ici, j'ai fouillé dans tous les rayons des autres départements ouverts au public ainsi que dans ceux de la bibliothèque municipale et je n'ai rien trouvé. Tout me porte à croire que la réponse à mes questions se trouve derrière cette porte, expliqua l'ex-gryffondor d'un ton serein.

- Je comprends votre problème mais les registres d'états-civils impliquant des affaires militaires moldus sont rangés dans la réserve et ne sont accessibles que sur demande particulière accompagnée d'une dérogation autorisée par le ministère.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je travail pour le ministère !

Le ton un peu brusque employé par Hermione agaça la jeune rousse. Derrière son comptoir, cette dernière plaqua fermement ses coudes sur son bureau et planta son regard dans celui de la brunette.

- Allons Miss Granger, nous savons vous et moi que vous n'êtes en aucun cas ici sur la demande du département magique des affaires étrangères moldus, auquel cas on m'en aurait informé, lui dit-elle d'un ton acerbe. Sachez que j'ai eu vent de votre entêtement légendaire, il vous a peut-être servit lors de la guerre mais ne vous sera d'aucune utilité ici. Alors pour la dernière fois je vous répète que vous n'avez aucun droit de rentrer dans cette salle et que vous n'y rentrerez pas. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas nécessaire de revenir plus tard avec un charme de confusion, une potion de polynectar, cape d'invisibilité ou tout autre sortilège pour contourner le règlement car le sas d'accès à la réserve est doté d'un puissant détecteur de magie et cette fois-ci vous n'aurez plus à faire à moi mais aux autorités magiques, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail à faire.

Hermione, encore sous le choc de s'être fait remettre à sa place de manière aussi direct, vit la secrétaire des archives replonger le nez dans ses papiers comme si de rien n'était. Reprenant ses esprits, elle fronça les sourcils et fit demi-tour d'un pas rageant. De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien d'insister, cette femme était aussi butée qu'elle ne l'était.

En passant la porte qui menait à la zone de transplanage, son corps bouscula celui d'un autre. Sortant de ses pensées, elle s'excusa.

- C'est rien M'dame, lui répondit l'homme en blouse bleu, une barbe au menton, tandis qu'elle continuait son chemin. Salut Bart', quoi de neuf ? reprit-il en dirigeant son regard vers un autre homme.

- Oh, la routine. Alors qu'est-ce que tu me ramènes là, des nouveaux arrivages ? lui répondit le vieux gardien.

- Ouais c'est pour la réserve, zone N.

A ses mots, Hermione stoppa son élan, les oreilles aux aguets.

- Un homme a retrouvé des registres contenant des actes de naissance et d'adoption qui ont appartenu à l'ancien orphelinat de la ville et trainant dans son grenier alors comme il ne savait pas quoi en faire, me voilà à trimbaler tout un tas de vieux bouquins juste bons à prendre la poussière, reprit-il en désignant du regard quelque chose près d'Hermione.

Le regard de cette dernière se porta aussitôt sur un gros chariot, à l'entrée du réseau de cheminé, qui devait sans doute contenir les fameux vieux ouvrages.

- Le pire c'est que ça pèse une tonne. Comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez de boulot sur les bras, informa le barbu en soupirant.

- T'inquiête pas, je le ferais à ta place. Mais dis-moi, je voulais te demander…

L'ex-gryffondor n'écoutait déjà plus. Jetant un dernier regard vers les deux hommes, qui ne se souciaient plus de sa présence, elle se dirigea vers ledit chariot, un sourire aux lèvres.

**°O°**

Quelques minutes plus tard, une brunette se déplaçait incognito entre les longues allées de la réserve des archives. Qu'elle bonne idée elle avait eu de se cacher dans le chariot le temps de traverser le sas de sécurité.

Heureusement, une bâche avait été préalablement placée par-dessus les vieux ouvrages pour les protéger et la cachant ainsi aux regards des autres. Il lui avait ensuite fallut attendre que le gardien se détourne un instant pour fermer les portes et en profiter pour descendre et aller se cacher parmi les rayons environnant.

Et dire que la secrétaire était persuadée qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Hermione jubilait rien qu'en imaginant la tête de cette femme si elle savait où elle était en ce moment même. Comme quoi, même des méthodes moldus peuvent tromper la vigilance du monde sorcier. Le plus dur maintenant restait encore à trouver le bon rayon.

Les allées de la réserve des archives étaient divisées en zone, selon les genres et en sous-série dans les différents rayons de chaque catégorie. L'ex-gryfondor releva la tête et lit les petits écriteaux pour constater qu'elle se trouvait en zone N. Se mettant en mode miss-je-sais-tout, elle entreprit de se diriger vers le nord du bâtiment en direction de la zone D.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle arrivera enfin en zone D et pu lire en dessous de l'écriteau du premier rayon « Registres paroissiaux et d'état-civil, série R : Affaires militaires et organismes de temps de guerre ». Comme dans toutes bibliothèques, les ouvrages étaient classés par ordre alphabétique et ne sachant exactement quoi chercher, elle se lança dans l'inconnu.

Si elle avait su dans quelle zone allait c'était uniquement parce qu'elle s'était renseignée sur le fonctionnement des archives avant de venir mais elle n'avait pas plus d'information sur ce qu'elle cherchait qu'un simple nom et prénom. William Jr. Anderson.

Prêtre, à rester toute la journée et la nuit s'il le fallait, elle inspecta un par un les rayons contenant les livres rangés dans la catégorie « actes de décès ». Elle commençait à peine ses recherches que, par chance, son regard glissa sur un ouvrage ayant pour titre « Fond des archives de guerre : liste des sorciers ayant pris part à la seconde guerre mondiale moldu ». Bingo.

Elle parcouru rapidement la liste à la recherche de ce fameux nom. Abbot Barnabas. Adams Geoffroy. Adamson Wallace. Anderson William Jr. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Elle qui avait toujours cru que ses origines sorcières remontaient à plus loin, elle s'était apparemment trompée.

Le nom était suivi d'une toute petite indication, presque effacée, donnant la cote d'un autre ouvrage. Sans perdre de temps, elle se mit à la recherche de ce dernier. Elle venait de découvrir un petit agenda, du même style qu'un carnet de voyage quand elle entendit des bruits de pas se s'approcher dangereusement.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? fit une voix rauque.

Mince, le gardien avait dû l'entendre. Formulant un sortilège de duplication suivi d'un reducto, elle rangea les ouvrages à leur place et s'empressa de rejoindre le sas sans se faire encore plus remarquer. Rapidement, elle se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée. L'avantage de ce sas était qu'on avait certes besoin d'un code d'accès pour y entrer mais pas pour en sortir. Hermione rejoignit ainsi en un rien de temps la zone de transplanage sans s'occuper de la secrétaire qui lui lança, à son passage, un regard noir.

**°O°**

L'auberge de l'hippogriffe noir se situait en bordure de la petite ville de Wigtown, côté sorcier. Bon nombre de voyageur venait y trouver refuge pour la nuit ou même en pleine journée, uniquement pour avoir le plaisir de déguster la délicieuse soupe au potiron servie tous les jours à midi, accompagnée d'une savoureuse tarte à la citrouille. « C'est la spécialité du chef » lui avait-on dit lors de son arrivée, il y a maintenant près d'une semaine.

L'accueil, en lui-même, de ses hôtes était tout aussi chaleureux. En arrivant ce soir-là dans la salle de restauration de l'auberge - qui servait aussi de bar -, Hermione sentit que quelque chose clochait. L'atmosphère semblait différente de d'habitude. Inspectant les lieux, elle repéra bien vite Gustavien, le patron, qui discutait joyeusement avec un vieil homme trapu. Peter, le barman, était comme à son habitude derrière le bar et Judith, l'unique serveuse de l'auberge, servait des clients à une table, un plateau rempli de bonnes choses entre les mains.

Non, tout avait l'air parfaitement normal. Haussant les épaules, elle alla s'asseoir à sa table habituelle, près d'une fenêtre. Elle sortit le petit carnet de son sac et formula un sort d'agrandissant pour lui rendre sa taille normale.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire Hermione ? lui demanda Judith qui venait d'arriver près de sa table, ses longs cheveux blond attachés en une natte.

- Juste un café s'il-te-plaît, répondit la brune en lui rendant son sourire.

Se détournant de la serveuse, elle inspecta minutieusement la couverture du petit carnet, qui semblait vierge de toute inscription. En y regardant bien, trois petites lettres étaient gravées au dos du livre : W. J. A. Après tout ce temps, ses recherches allaient peut-être enfin porter leurs fruits, grâce à ce livre. Il fallait avouer que ses recherches généalogiques ne s'étaient pas déroulées aussi facilement qu'elle l'avait espéré.

En effet, quand Hermione avait compris que ses origines sorcières remontaient à la branche de son arrière-grand-père, elle avait tout de suite questionné sa grand-mère, Margaret, sur ses origines. Cette dernière lui avait répondu que son père avait perdu ses parents tôt, qu'il n'avait pas de frères et sœurs mais que lui et sa famille étaient originaires de Wigtown. Le problème s'était posé à Hermione quand elle avait commencé à fouillé dans les archives moldus de la ville et qu'elle n'avait trouvé nul trace du moindre Anderson ayant vécu ou étant enterré à Wigtown.

Pourtant, il y avait bien eu un William Jr. Anderson. Sa grand-mère, lui ayant expliqué avoir passé son enfance avec ses parents dans cette ville. A la mort de son père, tué durant la seconde guerre mondiale, sa mère lui avait interdit d'aller se recueillir sur sa tombe. Les deux femmes avaient déménagées deux ans plus tard pour Londres. Hermione devinait aujourd'hui que c'était parce qu'elle n'était probablement pas côté moldu. Cette idée saugrenue était apparue dans son esprit après avoir consulté des lettres, retrouvées dans le grenier de ses grands-parents.

Comme pour appuyer ses pensées, la brune sortit les deux lettres qu'elle avait soigneusement glissé dans son sac et qui auraient étaient écrites en personne par la mère de Margaret, Eleanor Bowman. Elles étaient toutes deux adressées à William, lorsqu'ils étaient encore adolescents.

La manière de parler des deux jeunes nous laissait croire qu'ils partageaient un secret. Un secret bien trop dangereux pour être dévoiler dans une simple lettre. D'un autre côté, si l'appartenance de William au monde sorcier c'était confirmé, cela n'expliquait toujours pas qu'il n'y ait aucune trace d'un autre Anderson à Wigtown. Que ce soit du côté moldu ou sorcier.

William ne pouvait pas être originaire de Wigtown, c'était impossible. L'adresse du destinataire, qui aurait dû être au dos des lettres, n'était malheureusement plus visible, mais si les deux amoureux entretenaient une correspondance épistolaire, c'était sans aucun doute qu'ils ne vivaient pas dans la même ville. Maintenant, comme les archives indiquaient clairement que son arrière-grand-père avait été le seul Anderson de la ville, restait à savoir d'où provenait sa famille.

- Et voilà ton café, lui fit la jeune serveuse, la sortant de ses pensées.

Hermione la remercia et s'apprêtait à ouvrir le petit carnet quand un bruit sourd l'interpella. Un homme venait de se lever si brusquement qu'il en avait renversé sa chaise. Intriguée, la brunette le vit se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers les cuisines, où Gustavien venait de disparaître. Il avait une carrure plutôt imposante, de longs cheveux noir corbeau relevés en une queue de cheval, une barbe de plusieurs jours et portait une cape de velours noir qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux.

Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un la tirer fermement sous la table en même temps qu'une fenêtre explosait, répandant des débris de verre autour d'elle. Paniqués, les clients de l'auberge se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, poussant parfois des cris de détresse. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'on la tirait à nouveau derrière le comptoir. Tout en s'accroupissant, elle reconnu Peter, le barman, qui par on ne sait quel miracle était venu à son secours juste à temps. Il s'en aurait fallut de peu avant qu'elle ne reçoive un sort en pleine figure.

Levant la tête, elle aperçu un groupe d'homme vêtu de noir entrer dans la salle, menaçant les clients de leurs baguettes et jetant des sorts à tout va. L'un d'entre eux empoigna une jeune femme qui se tenait près de l'entrée et lui lança une série de doloris. Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Elle s'apprêtait à aller à son secours quand Peter la retint fermement par le poignet.

- Lâche-moi bon sang, cria-t-elle tout en se débattant.

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il plaqua une main sur ses lèvres et la colla contre son torse tout en la tirant doucement vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On ne peut pas les laisser faire ça, lui dit-elle, scandalisée, une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte.

Sans prêter attention à ses protestations, il l'entraîna derrière lui et s'arrêta à l'angle du prochain couloir sans lui lâcher le poignet.

- Tu vas la fermer Granger ? Tu veux qu'ils nous trouvent ou quoi ? lança-t-il, excédé.

A ses mots, l'ex-gryffondor se figea. Ce n'était pas tellement la façon dont il venait de lui parler qui la perturbait, ni même le son de sa voix cette voix qui aurait pu la ramenait deux ans en arrière. Non, ce qui la perturbait vraiment était cette petite mèche de cheveux anciennement noire, juste au dessus de ses yeux, qui était soudainement devenue blonde. Tandis que les autres mèches prenaient peu à peu le même chemin, les yeux émeraudes du barman changèrent jusqu'à laisser place à un regard gris perçant.

Hermione continuait de le dévisager, tandis que les traits aristocratiques du jeune homme reprenaient forme sous ses yeux à présent choqués. Une fois la transformation achevée, la respiration de la jeune femme se bloqua et elle cru un instant s'évanouir.

- Malefoy !

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ce chapitre trop ennuyeux. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogues mais ce début est important pour l'histoire et permet aussi de planter le décor. Je vous promets que dans le prochain il y aura moins de longueur et plus de dialogues. Aussi, comme ce chapitre servait d'introduction il est plutôt cour, le prochain sera beaucoup plus long.<p>

S'il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas compris par rapport aux recherches d'Hermione (pourquoi elle fait ça, comment elle sait que ses origines remontent à partir de tel ou tel personne), ne vous inquiétez pas, tout sera expliqué dans les prochains chapitres. D'autre part, l'absence totale de notre cher Drago (même s'il apparait à la fin) à dû vous gêner un peu mais encore une fois, pas d'inquiétude, nos héros seront tout aussi présent l'un que l'autre dès le prochain chapitre. Néanmoins si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas je répondrais à tout le monde.

Aussi, dites le moi si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes ou de conjugaison, il doit y en avoir pas mal.

En espérant que ce début vous a tout de même plu et que vous viendrez lire la suite.

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt.

xSilverSnow


	2. Explications

**Fiction en pause pour un temps indéterminé.**

En vérité je ne sais pas du tout si je la reprendrais un jour. Je suis entrain d'écrire une nouvelle fiction intitulée La mémoire du coeur (que vous pouvez dès maintenant découvrir en cliquant sur mon profil) et j'envisage d'introduire dans cette dernière certains éléments que j'avais imaginé pour _A la poursuite du passé_. J'ai un tas d'idées pour cette nouvelle histoire dont le scénario me passionne et me parait finalement beaucoup plus prometteur que celui de cette fiction dont je ne trouve plus l'inspiration.

Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui avait apprécié le début et qui espéraient voir la suite mais je me rassure en me disant que comme il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre de posté, cet abandon ne sera pas une grosse déception pour vous.

Peut-être que je la reprendrais mais ce ne sera pas avant plusieurs mois et il est sur que je ne la referais pas aussi grande que je l'avais imaginé en écrivant le premier chapitre. Il se peut que je fasse une suite en One-Shot, c'est-à-dire UN seul deuxième et long chapitre ou alors juste 2 ou 3 chapitres de plus mais ça s'arrêtera là. Je préfère me consacrer à ma nouvelle fiction et vous invite d'ailleurs à aller jeter un œil à cette dernière en cliquant sur mon profil.

Merci de votre compréhension

xSilverSnow


End file.
